endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opulensi Empire
The Opulensi Empire arose from the Opulensi states, a number of small city-states on the then eastern edge of the known world, most notably that of Epichirisi. Finally, King Charitas I of that state conquered his neighbors and forged a single, unified empire. After their unification, the Opulensi proved to be an extremely strong power, conquering several of the Arta Xorti nations near them, most notably the sacred island of Dinyart. A long rivalry with Treha and the Empire of the Trilui ensued, eventually ending with the destruction of the latter and a long period of supremacy for the Opulensi. A new rivalry emerged, against the Empire (and later Republic) of Leun. After a series of long wars, the Opulensi were beset by a coalition of countries on all sides, and the Empire would descend into revolution and chaos, ending with its defeat by the Daharai. =Geography= The Opulensi Empire was originally an island state, located on the western half of Spitos, the great Spice Isle. This is located on the northern edge of the Nakalani, and just southeast of the Kbrilma Sea. Later conquests saw the inclusion of the islands of Dinyart, the Chimoai Islands, Soui, Linlui, and Vinui, as well as the mainland possession of the Hulinui Peninsula, with its famous metalworking. Principal Opulensi cities include Epichirisi (the capital), Halq, Ormiskos, and Treha. =History= Long a rival of the Trilui nations, the Opulensi were, however, disunited and disparate. This only began to change with the advent of Charitas I (r. c.77-124 SR), who was a military reformer and a devious political mind. He restructured the militia system to create the most effective non-professional force in the world, and simultaneously made diplomatic overtures to the next most powerful Opulensi state, Ormiskos, which culminated in the peaceful annexation of the latter. He then launched a series of campaigns against the nearby states of Kalos and Leheb; the former fell with startling rapidity and little loss of life, whereas the latter were only barely able to withstand his attacks. Not coincidentally, this series of wars also triggered the start of the colonization of the far east by Opulensi colonists. A large new merchant guild was consolidated and quite successful, and though his attempt to declare himself divine failed miserably (and, indeed, resulted in the conversion of the nation to Indagahor, his rule was easily the most important of Opulensi history. The Opulensi battled against climatic shifts even as the Trilui opened up the island nation of Dinyart, an action which eventually led to the Opulensi intervention that annexed the island and put tensions at an all time high. Colonies were founded towards the east as the Opulensi struggled to maintain a monopoly (or near-monopoly) on the trade with Leun. Late in this period, the Daharai were founded, an order devoted to an almost religious degree of militarism, fanatically loyal to the king. Eventually, the tensions burst over, and as the Trilui Empire began to fall due to troubles in its western heartland, the Opulensi made their move, first overwhelming the Trilui ally of Treha and capturing the great harbor there, then using that as a base to attack first the eastern Trilui possessions, and then everything that was not part of the mainland Trilui Empire (which became the Empire of Helsia). Dominance A new world order emerged. The Empire became the dominant marine power in the world, and far and away the greatest power in their region. Their main rivals became Leun in the east, and the Farubaida o Caroha, a western power that succeeded the Trilui. Both of them were maritime powers in their own right -- but even together could only muster a roughly equivalent fleet to the Opulensi. It took the emergence of a third power -- the Dual Empire of the Savirai to the north, to even the odds. Together, the three countries waged several wars against the Opulensi, first an unsuccessful attempt to protect the Eastern League, and eventually a revanchist assault that forced the Empire to submit at the Peace of Pisos, a humiliating treaty that ceded most of the Opulensi colonies. The defeat, coupled with an attempt by the Emperor to destroy his increasingly powerful Daharai military aristocracy, led to an uprising by the Daharai -- all in the midst of yet another war against the Farubaida and Leun. In a series of rebellions, they drove the Emperor out of Spitos, isolating his forces and destroying them one by one. With the aid of the Farubaida, they destroyed the last imperial holdout on the isle of Treha, and founded the Republic of the Daharai. =Culture= Opulensi are, as a people, obsessed with gathering wealth, but they have also acquired quite an appetite for blood. Traditionally their states have been seafaring, merchantile nations to an almost absurd degree, but they have in recent years become a more militaristic, disciplined, expansionist people, especially with the rise of the Daharai philosophy. Opulensi colonists have formed the basis for numerous other states -- Tars, Cynta, New Kalos, Erlias, Ichan, and Leun. Opulensi arts had always been of excellent craftsmanship but unfortunately elaborate in make; their sculpture and architecture was undistinguished. On the other hand, their coinage was among the best in the world, and would be used for dating by historians for many years to come. The empire was almost exclusively composed of adherents to Indagahor, the mystic philosophy that is native to the eastern spice islands, though near the end, Eastern Aitahism had made some inroads. Category:Opulensi Category:Historical Countries